


I Will Avenge You

by ishipzalldathings



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipzalldathings/pseuds/ishipzalldathings
Summary: AU timeline starting with Hooves and Harlots. Xena and Gabrielle never came to the Telaquire tribe, so, Phantes was executed for the murder of Terreis. War broke out, and both sides lose at the hand of Krykus. This story follows Ephiny and her fight to get back the eastern territory of her nation.
Relationships: Ephiny/Gabrielle (Xena), Ephiny/Terreis





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sexual assault, dark themes, and so many feels. Rape/Noncon by the next chapter.

War was a constant, and it was all Ephiny knew. Her sisters were at war with the centaurs, and if not them, some other warlord. It made her grow quickly, and she learned many things over the years. Trust no one but yourself, your tribe, and your queen. The sisterhood mattered above everything else, and to break it meant disgrace.

Ephiny respected the royal family; she grew up in the service of Queen Lucina. Queen Melosa and Princess Terreis lost their mother young, Sixteen and Ten. Ephiny remembered standing on the dais next to her mother, the tribe in mourning. She promised her future sword to them that day, promised to be the best warrior she could be.

Five years later, Ephiny lost her mother in battle. Melosa and Terreis were there for her and helped take care of her. She didn't live with them, but they watched over her, made sure she was going down the right path. She never expected anything from them; she was just grateful to have someone who cared for her.

* * *

Ephiny fought harder in her youth, even before she came of age. She was there watching the warriors train, mimicking them and preparing herself for the day she'd join them. Once old enough, she rose through the ranks, beating several of the older girls and earning her place among the elite. This was all before she turned twenty seasons, "I'm impressed with her. Keep a close eye." That is what Melosa told the war master, Jessah.

Terreis picked Ephiny as one of her warriors; she would join the princess on patrols. Melosa eventually set Ephiny as Terreis protector, just as her mother had been to them. "I will protect you with my life; I swear it in Artemis name."

"Your life is just as precious as mine, little sister," Terreis pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled. "You take titles and vows but don't forget to be your own person. The royal protector is all fine but don't forget to be Ephiny; she is just as important."

"We are the same, sister."

"Always the warrior," Terreis placed a hand on Ephiny's shoulder, "One day you'll understand. Come, it's time for patrol." The sisters went along the treeline, watching over the land they called home. Stopping to inspect one of the hunting traps, that is when arrows rained down around them. It gave little time to escape, "to the trees!" Ephiny knocked back many arrows, but some passed. Three sisters were struck; one of them was Terreis, "Terreis!" The arrows stopped, and she quickly ran to her side, taking her hand and holding it tight. "Oh gods, hold on." Ephiny took in the situation, trying to determine the damage done.

"Ephiny," Terreis had been calling to her, but her eyes were wide in fear. Finally, they connected, "take my rite of caste."

"You're going to be fine. We're going to get you home, and you'll-"

"Love," A soft hand cupped her face. Ephiny held it there and closed her eyes for just a moment. "Take it, please."

"Don't leave me," A gentle kiss to her palm; she was always so gentle with her. Like at any moment, Ephiny would break.

"Nothing can be done," Ephiny leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, "take it," Terreis whispered after a moment, hands going from soft to harsh as she grasped her leathers in desperation. "Take it, please."

"I'll take it," Terreis's hand released, and she went limp in her arms. The last breath left her, and Ephiny could not hold back her rage. She screamed out in anger and sorrow that echoed throughout the forest. She clutched Terreis to her chest and refused to let go. Memories of her mother came back to her, watching her take her final breath. "I will avenge you," Another kiss to her lips, "I love you." They were to be married that spring, and now it would never be.

"Ephiny," Solari's hand went to her shoulder, "we need to move." Ephiny knew Solari was right, they were out in the open, and the assault could start again. She pushed her pain down inside her and whatever sorrow she felt. She carefully laid Terreis down before standing and looking at the other women.

"Pitari, Elis, take Terreis and the others back to the village and tell Melosa what happened. Solari, Zenia, and Lyca, follow me. We're going on a hunt." Ephiny had a few she was close with as a child, especially after her mother passed away. Velasca, Solari, Eponin, and Chilapa were a constant in her life. Then there was Terreis, the only one who could make her see reason. Everyone guessed it was because she was the princess, and Ephiny had no choice to obey. But it was so much more than that; her mere presence seemed to calm her.

It wasn't long before the hunting part spotted a centaur heading downriver. He was trying to find a place to cross and get back into the open field. Ephiny made a few calls to her sisters, and they moved in. When she got close, she could see the arrows, the same blue feathers sticking out of the quiver.

"Murderer!" She watched as he picked up speed, but she closed in. He was slower in the trees; she just needed one good push. "Come to mama," She pushed off the branch, flipping into the air, and landed right onto his back. Dagger pressed against his throat, "Be still beast," Ephiny would have slit his throat right there, but punishment would fall upon her. Melosa would want to look upon her sister's murderer; the queen would make the final judgment.

* * *

Phantes, son of Tyldus the Great and Melosa's sworn enemy, the murderer of her sister, and he would pay with his own life. She backhanded him across his face, "you have until the mourning period passes to make peace with your gods."

"Make peace with your own gods." Ephiny made sure he was well guarded before she took to her other duties. She focused on being a warrior, making sure everything was ready. About half a candlemark later, one of Melosa's guards came to Ephiny.

"The Queen wants to see you." They did not lead her to the queen's hut but the burial tent. Ephiny's steps faltered as they grew closer. Memories of a small, scared girl being directed to this tent rushed back to her. This time she didn't have Terreis to steady her; she made the walk alone. She would not cry in front of the guards; she moved quickly inside before anyone could see her pain.

"You wanted to see me," She took a knee and kept her head lowered, "My queen, I-" The next thing she felt was the queen's arms around her. She expected anger, but this embrace was comfort. When she felt the queen's warm tears on her shoulder, she let her own fall, "I tried- I failed her, I failed you."

"Solari told me what happened; you did everything you could to protect her. You brought her murderer to us, and for that, we will have justice. The death of my sister is an act of war, and it will come."

* * *

Ephiny rarely danced, not that she couldn't, but she chose not to. Tonight she joined in the remembrance, twirling, throwing her hands to the sky, and bringing them down to her chest. She let the drum beats and memories wash over her, move her; her sisters had never seen the likes of it. Ephiny's dance was battle; she thrived with sword or staff in hand. Few had seen her dance this way, raw, emotional, powerful.

While she danced, she remembered the childhood they shared. The way Terreis made her feel, held her when she was sad, cleaned her wounds from a hard battle. Eventually, they became more flirtatious with each other. They would tease each other in the most mundane tasks. Ephiny started growing concerned because she was sure it was against the rules to court the princess.

"Walk with me," A natural request that raised no suspicion. They usually took walks when Ephiny was upset, but she was feeling okay today.

"A walk with the princess, what's the occasion?" Ephiny fell right into guard mode, keeping her eye out for any danger as they walked.

"Do I need an occasion to talk with you?"

"No, of course not, go ahead," Terreis said nothing until they reached the Riverbend. Sitting them both down on a fallen log. "Is something wrong?"

"The game we play, it's been going on for a while." Ephiny knew the game they played very well. "I don't want to play anymore." A single moment of confusion and hurt, thinking that maybe Terreis was about to end it all. The kiss changed that thought, and Ephiny's brain kicked into overdrive, returning it without a moment of hesitation.

"Terreis," Ephiny whispered against her lips.

"I'm rather smitten with you, little sister," Ephiny remembered how flustered she was that day. She never blushed so much in her life. Stuttering over her words until she was silenced with another kiss. "It can be done."

"W-what can?"

"I made the warrior fluster." For the next season, they continued to meet by the Riverbend. They were unsure how Melosa would feel about this, but they needed to tell her. Things became serious; it wasn't just sex anymore. "What's worrying you?"

"Losing my head, for starters."

"Your head will be just fine," Unknown to them; Melosa took notice early on. She was not blind to how inseparable the pair were. She caught a few strategically placed whispers and how they lingered. With a careful touch, a smile, she was good at picking up subtle things. They were not hard to spot, and the village was aware of the coupling but said nothing.

Melosa decided she was done waiting and called Ephiny to her tent. All she cared about was her sister's happiness, and Terreis had never been happier. So, Melosa decided to break the news and have a little fun. They talked about the village and discussed a few critical matters, "That covers it, but I do have one more thing." Before Ephiny could react, she was pinned to the wall and lifted off her feet. It took everything for Ephiny not to fight back, but she reminded herself this was the queen. "Convince me why I shouldn't take your head for an oath broken?"

"What are you talking about?" Ephiny was entirely caught off guard because she did not understand. Trying to go through her head what oath she had broken, why was her queen so angry with her?

"I've been watching you, sister. Your lips have been busy." Recognition...

"Melosa," Ephiny sighed and carefully placed a hand on her arm. "My Queen, my sword is still yours, and it always will be. I break no oath to you or this nation and will continue my duty. I breathe my whole being into this tribe. I have trained harder than most to make sure I'm up for the task." Melosa's grip loosened just a little, but she did not let her go. "I should have come to you; I'm sorry. We just didn't know how to bring it up, and honestly, she's better with words." Melosa put Ephiny back on her feet, "I love her with all my heart and soul. I will protect her until my dying breath because her last breath would be my own. I feel the same for you. I would fight as equally hard for you because you are my queen. My love for you both has not faded over the years. To think I have failed you, I would gladly let you remove my head." Ephiny took her sword out and knelt on one knee, resting it on her palms. "Do as you see fit."

"You're so dramatic," Ephiny looked up to see Melosa smirking, "I just wanted to scare you, little sister, and teach you a lesson. Do not keep things from your queen, especially if it had to do with my sister."

"My princess asked me to wait, and I serve her under your order. We were about to tell you," Ephiny smirked and rubbed at her sore neck, "you happen to beat us to it."

"Let me be clear, if you hurt her, you better make peace with Artemis before I get hold." Ephiny found herself in a headlock before she could take a step. "You are still my responsibility. I have to keep you in line. Now, go tell my sister I wish to see her." Ephiny still had no idea what they talked about that day.

The beats died off, and Ephiny stood with her arms outstretched. Sweat poured off her, chest heaving with the adrenaline. The final images played, and she took in the memory of her soft touch, her smile, and how she soothed all her pain. She could feel the heat of the pyre burning and looked into the flame. Watching as her beloved princess was sent to eternity. She collapsed to her knees and let out a final wail of pain. The sisters surrounded her and placed a hand, joining in her cries and offering strength.

The mourning period ended, and by that afternoon, it was time for the execution. Tyldus came to argue on his son's behalf, saying he would not go against the peace treaty. Melosa presented the evidence, showing him the arrows as proof of his son's guilt. Things heated up, and they started to throw insults back and forth. Phantes attempted to kill Ephiny and escape, but she slit his throat, and the war began. By nightfall, both sides had heavy casualties, and they barely held on. This made them easy prey for the real enemy, Krykus. His men came in from behind and broke into the field, and slaughtered those who posed a threat.

Ephiny watched as a group of men surrounded Tyldus and cut him and his strongest warriors. Before turning their attention to Melosa's elite, "Keep these alive," He looked right at Ephiny when he said it; beside her stood Chilapa and a few other young warriors. She could tell her sisters were severely hurt. Chilapa had a large gash across her side and was bleeding heavily.

"Speak words of comfort to me, my sister." Ephiny shot a look over to Chilapa.

"Prepare yourself, little sister." Chilapa steadied herself, twirling her sword, ready for the fight at hand. Her words did not give Ephiny comfort, her words vague to others, but she knew Chilapa would not survive this fight.

"I'm not prepared to lose another sister so dear to me." Ephiny's tone stern as she spoke and took hold of her. "We run and live to fight another day." She was not one to run from a battle, but they needed to regroup somewhere and take care of their wounds. "Amazons, retreat!" She gave the call, and they took flight into the trees. "We go."

Chilapa nodded, "we go." Ephiny got many to safety; Chilapa refused to leave her side until Eponin grabbed her and dragged her off. "No, we can't-"

"Queen's orders, we're headed north." Eponin was already off, and a dozen others stayed back to protect the retreat, Ephiny among them.

"Ephiny, you can't stay here; you are too important to the-" She cut one of the young warriors off and stopped her words.

"I'm no more important than any of you. Now prepare yourself for this stand, sisters," As the men neared, Ephiny raised her hand, "for our nation!"

"For our nation!" Swords raised as they charged forward.

* * *

Thick mud beneath their feet, precious lifeblood pooled and soaked the earth. Ephiny was wounded during the stand, her leg split open, mid-thigh to the knee. After two days of no sleep, she could barely stand, but she pushed through the exhaustion. The others around her had fallen or were taken; It was just her and two others.

"Impressive," Krykus lifted his hand and motioned for his men to surround the remaining three. "You fought well, but it's over; you and your people belong to me." Ephiny took out three more before she was tackled to the ground, shackled, and knocked unconscious. Unsure how long she was out, she woke up in a cage with a violent jerk. She was still shackled and covered in mud and blood, but her wounds were cleaned and dressed.

"We tended to you, easy." The young warrior placed a comforting hand on Ephiny's shoulder, and she settled. Her body finally felt the fatigue of the battle, but her anger still raged on. How many did they lose in this war? How many innocents on each side because of Krykus and his lies? Terreis was right; the centaurs were not the enemy- man was. When Tyldu was slain, most of the centaurs fled, knowing they were no match without their leader. The amazons stayed because this land was their home. Generations of women lived and died here, those who came from the north and made roots.

Ephiny was woken by a large bucket of water thrown in her face. It was the men's way of cleaning her from the gore; no one wanted near her. It was a challenging process to clean the younger ones; they didn't dare touch her. "Krykus wishes to speak with you."

"Come and get me," Ephiny's fingers clutched the bars of the cage; a smile graced her lip. The timid warrior inched closer and halted as his superior grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Nice try, harlot." Ephiny waited and watched as Melosa's throne was brought out and placed in the camp center. Krykus soon joined it and took a seat, testing out the comfort of it. In his hands, he held a familiar pair of chobos, Melosa's favored weapons.

"You will serve me in time, harlot." Ephiny scoffed at his words.

"I only serve my queen, warlord scum. I serve no man or beast."

"You will serve me or be sold to said beasts."

"A cold day in your Tartarus. I do not fear death; I know my heart is true. I will live a many times, and your soul will rot."

"You will learn," His smile grew, and he snapped his fingers; three men pulled a body from a tent. "Is this who you serve?" They held Melosa's, bloodied, battered body- yet she still had a look of defiance and power on her face.

"My queen," Ephiny thought Melosa had escaped, Eponin said they were told to go north. She thought that meant Melosa was with them, but she was wrong.

"Your tribe has fallen and lay dead or in chains. Submit to me, and I will spare your life," He was talking to Melosa now, and she just spit at him, teeth and blood landing at his feet. Ephiny watched on, knuckles white as they clutched the cage. "Is that your decision, harlot?"

"I would die thousands of deaths then kneel at your feet, you coward!" Melosa bellowed, "you would never have defeated us if not for Tyldus; your army would have been crushed under the weight of us."

"Yet here I stand," Krykus and his men laughed, "Tomorrow, you will burn, and we'll see how strong you are then." Melosa was thrown into the cage of her own, away from her sisters but in their view. Ephiny's eyes never left her until her body succumbed to sleep once more. She was only woken by the sound of her sister's angry yells and hammer on wood. Melosa's throne was placed upon the pyre, secure to the center post to keep it in place.

Krykus had her pulled from her cage, throwing her into the center of camp. "Your tribe has fallen, and because I'm not a complete monster, I will allow you a proper amazon funeral. This will be the last mercy I show. Speak your peace, harlot, and be quick about it." Melosa struggled to her feet and took a second to steady herself. Ephiny could see that each step was painful as she made her way over to the cages. She reached Ephiny just before her legs gave away, using the bars and Ephiny's arm to steady herself.

"My queen," The others gathered as close as they could, placing a hand on Melosa in silent comfort. "Are you afraid?"

"I do not fear death because I know my heart is true. I knew my story would come to an end and today is that day." She squeezed Ephiny's arm to focus her, "I've sent word to the north with our sisters. They will come to you, but it will take some time. I know you'll do what you can to protect our nation. The tribe is yours, and the task falls upon you, reclaim our lands and take your place. Protect your sisters the best you can, and know I will be with you."

"I will make you proud."

"You already have," Reaching through the bars, she held her head in her hands, resting her forehead against Ephiny's. "Artemis will protect you and watch over you. You are now her chosen queen of the eastern tribe of Telaquire. Be the queen or people need and guide them back from this fate." Ephiny could not stop the tears, but she refused to look away from her queen. "Do not let them know you, little sister."

"In the name of our fallen and our goddess, I will avenge you and our sisters. I will kill Krykus and watch him burn." Melosa pressed a single kiss to Ephiny's forehead before pulling back and moved to get a view of the remaining sisters. Slowly they stood and placed their arms across their chests. She saluted back before making her way towards the pyre.

"Such bravery," Krykus nodded to his men to secure her to the throne. They made sure she was secured tightly, wanting no chance she would escape.

"This is not our end," She looked at Krykus and smiled, "but this is the start of yours. I will watch you from my resting place."

"No one would dare go against the man who defeated both the amazons and centaurs. Light it!" The sisters cried out in a sorrowful song, wailing as the fires took Melosa. The men tried to silence them, but they would not be silenced. They continued to yell, thrash, and call out to Artemis to guide her chosen to eternity. Their screams only grew as Melosa's did and continued long after she was silent. Krykus had her ashes collected for a trophy, and Ephiny made a note to get them back.

"Amazons!" Ephiny's voice broke over the wailing song of her sisters. The men had failed to silence them, but Ephiny single word did. "In the name of our queen and all our fallen sisters. Krykus, the warlord, will die by my hand for his crimes against us and our enemy, the centaurs. Do you hear me, Krykus? I will watch your body burn and damn your soul to oblivion!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ WARNINGS  
> Warnings: Rape, Physical and mental abuse, and mentions of wanting to die. Xena and Gabrielle stuff at the end of the chapter though!

** Chapter 2. **

Shortly after the land had been cleared and cleansed, Krykus started to build his empire. Using the wealth from both tribes, he hired workers to design his fortress and make his vision a reality. There was so much work to be done, and his supplies were running low. The designs were done, but his coin wasn't where it needed to be. He used slaves to finish his work, getting them from the surrounding area.

In two years, his gold had been depleted, and he was forced to finally sell more of his slaves. Those who ate his food and refused to work were the first to go. Which happened to be most of the amazons he still had tucked away.

Ephiny was pulled from the dirt and grime of her holding cell, the one she called home for the last two years. It was just big enough for her to stand and take about three steps each way, a small bucket for waste, and nothing else. She kept herself sane by the burning hatred she held for Krykus and what he had done to her people. She wouldn't be broken, like some of the other sisters.

"Time has come for you to be useful to Lord Krykus."

"Lord? Did I miss something when I was wallowing in the filth?" With a hard hit to the back of her head, she hit the floor, and they dragged her off towards the fortress. The building was built on the backs of her sisters and other slaves. She couldn't wait to burn it to the ground.

Krykus barely looked at her when she was shoved onto his floor, made to kneel before him. She glared up through her matted hair, shrugging off the guard's hands.

"She smells like shit and piss, clean her up before you sell her."

"You live behind a false title and call yourself a lord; you're pathetic." Krykus just smirked and paid her no attention at all.

"We'll sell her to Draco. He knows how to break women like this one. See if he'd like an amazon for his birthday?"

"I'll end you, Krykus! I will come back and kill you. I never go back on a promise!" They pulled her along the halls of the fortress and tossed her into the baths. Those not strong enough to withstand the beatings, threats, and starvation- were now servants to Krykus. Villagers and amazons sat in the baths, defeated as they cleaned other slaves to be sold. She allowed them to clean and dress her in fresh warrior garb, "I will not leave you here to die," This was her promise before being taken away and shoved Into a cage for shipment.

The trip to Draco's war camp took a week, and when they arrived, it became clear it was no better. Corralled from one prison to another, waiting for Draco's arrival. Ephiny and a few sisters had been chained for the effect of savage women.

Draco exited his tent and looked at the slim pickings of men before him. He tested a few and ended up taking one for his army. His attention turned to the amazon women and smiled, "Lord Krykus figured you'd favor this one. She is strong and stubborn."

"Lord," Draco scoffed. He didn't seem amused by the title either. He took hold of Ephiny's face and forced her gaze to his, "She still has a fire in her eyes; I'll enjoy breaking this one." Ephiny spits at him, and he smiles and wipes his cheek.

"I don't break so easily, ask Krykus."

"I'm not Krykus, amazon. I won't stick you in a hole and leave you to die."

"Pity, because I won't let you touch me."

"We shall see," Three months and Ephiny showed no signs of surrender. Draco was stronger than her, but he never forced himself on her. "You won't give me pleasure. You can give my men pleasure instead. They aren't gentlemen like I am; they won't go easy on you. Maybe once you spend some time with them, you will sing a different tune?"

* * *

They worked in groups to bring her down, not giving her a moment's peace or silence. They humiliated her, tormented her, beat her, and starved her. The lashes on her body, the bruising, the writing of vulgar slurs. The hot pokers burned her, and she screamed in agony; the pain was a reminder she still breathed. She never begged for mercy, but she did wish for death some nights. She would remind herself the job wasn't done, she needed to keep her promise, she needed to free her sisters.

Weak from hunger and lack of sleep, she couldn't fight them off. They forced themselves on her, tore her, took what they wanted, and left her exposed. Krykus had left her alone in that hole and hoped it would break her. Draco's men were more hands-on, they enjoyed hurting her, and she felt a piece of herself break. She was scared, and fear was trying to take over. How could she save her tribe if she couldn't save herself?

The tent she was kept in wasn't small like her old cell; it was open and exposed. They kept her chained to a single post, like an animal. A sign posted above to degrade her even further; it read, camp whore. It was placed on top of the post where she couldn't reach it. This was her life for a year, and she was finally starting to lose herself. She sat against the base with her legs pressed against her chest and her head resting on her knees. The madness was beginning to take a toll; she could hear the whispers of her sisters and voices she didn't recognize. They were telling her to get her revenge, and others telling her to end it all.

"Look at you," She lifted her head to see a pair of boots in front of her. She didn't hear him come in, "I can make this all stop, Queen Ephiny."

"How?" Only a small handful of warriors knew, those who were in the cage that day Melosa was burned.

"A bit of torture loosens the tongue." Draco smiled, "All you have to do is submit to me, and none of my men will touch you again." She clung to the chains, trying hard to block him out. "Say yes, and this tray is yours," The tent flap opened, and the smell of chicken soon filled the air. She was going on two days without food, a tactic used to keep her weak and compliant. "Submit, and you will have food, a bath, and a bed." He spoke so gently, but she knew what he wanted. Honestly, she didn't have the strength to fight him. Hungry, in pain, and in need of some comfort, she gave in.

"I submit, please, don't let them hurt me anymore." At that moment, Ephiny felt herself break for the first time in three years. Yet, behind those hollow eyes, she still had the hatred for Krykus. She didn't cry out, but tears fell down her face, "Please," He pushed the tray in front of her, and she ate without hesitation. When food and drink were gone, he allowed her a bath and dressed her in clean clothes.

As broken as she was, she still had a mission. She needed her strength, and while she waited, she would think of a plan. Her instinct told her to run, but she knew it wasn't possible; she had to be smart. Ephiny bathed, dressed, and waited for Draco to make his return. She would have to play the game to win; whatever it took, she would do it. She would be the slave he wanted, give him what he wanted, bide her time until she could run. She kept hearing this voice in the back of her head, "Save us, keep your promise." She couldn't fail, or he would kill her, and she wouldn't have her revenge.

Draco wasn't the most terrific guy in the world, but he was certainly better than most. Yes, he was a warlord and kept her as a slave, but he allowed her some freedom. She was able to walk around the camp with an escort. She could eat food when she needed it and bathe when necessary. She used all of this to her advantage, looking around the area and trying to find a weak spot. The moment she had the most privacy was when she was left alone in his tent. Draco would go, and she would stay and protect it. That is when she would hide supplies for her future escape.

* * *

Men were not her first choice in a partner; she had no real attraction to any of them. Sure, some of the men she came across were nice, but she had no interest in more than a one-night stand. She had several of those with fellow amazons and men from villages she frequented. Ephiny was sexual in nature, but it had to be on her terms. She fell into a routine with Draco, becoming compliant to his demands. As long as she fell in line, he treated her well, and she would not go back to that post.

After his warlord duties were done, he'd return to enjoy her company. She would lay there and take it at first, but over time she eventually joined him. She was sick of getting nothing out of it. If this was to be her new routine, she at least wanted to cum. When she started to join in, Draco believed he finally won her over. She had to admit he was an experienced lover and took care of all her needs- mostly. During quiet times, she would watch and learn what she could. To know the enemy is to know one's weakness. Once she figured it out, she would know how to play him.

Men were so easily distracted, and she started to use that to her advantage. Draco treated his men well unless they failed miserably. His women were well taken care of but objects of his desire, and he never raised a hand unless raised first. Vindictive but sweet and intense eyes that filled with lust for her. That is when Ephiny realized she was rationalizing him, naming a flaw but following it with a good quality. Saying things like, "yeah, but-" and "If you just did it this way-" It made her wonder, did he truly break her? Was she broken this whole time and not realized it?

It took almost another year before she felt strong again. Draco felt confident enough to help strengthen her, build her endurance and muscle memory by working out. "What good is an amazon warrior who can't fight? How will I help you when the time comes?" He thought about it and eventually agreed, but he also warned that he would kill her without hesitation if she betrayed him.

* * *

By the end of the year, Ephiny felt stronger than ever before. She owed some of that to Draco, and in turn, she contemplated telling him about her escape plan; she kept putting it off. Eventually, it caught up to her. He was standing in the center of his tent, a bag in his hand. "Care to explain this?"

"Will you listen?" Draco thought for a moment before nodding. "The bag is an old plan, one I made when I was barely able to walk. I planned on leaving here with supplies, a weapon, and some shred of hope."

"And here you are."

"As I said, old plan."

"You have a new one?"

"A new-old one. I want to kill Krykus, and I want your help to do it." He hated Krykus as much as she did, but Krykus had the manpower in his corner. He held an alliance with Mezentius and Caputius, together they were taking the known world by storm. "I know you hate him as much as I do."

"And how do you plan to kill Krykus?"

"With an old friend of yours. I believe she passed through the area recently with her bard; they are on some do-good mission." Draco looked like he was finally paying attention. He had a thing for the warrior princess- who didn't? "Listen, I made a promise to my queen before he burned her alive and slaughtered my people. Before he left me in a hole for two years," Ephiny moved forward and placed a hand on his chest, "I haven't run, and I could have, I had plenty of opportunities, and I didn't take them." Her hand went up to his cheek and rested there, "Please, let me complete my promise to my queen. Let me watch Krykus burn," His eyes softened a bit as he looked into hers. He noted the softness there, something he was not used to seeing. "Krykus is a coward, not even a worthy warrior."

"He captured your people easy enough and slaughtered the Centaur's."

"Is that what his lordship told everyone?" Draco nodded, "You and your warlord friends were lied to. Krykus planted the seeds for the war, but he didn't come in until the end. The fighting started between Melosa and Tyldus, and by the end, both sides were tired, wounded, and ready to call a retreat. Each side had dozens of deaths, and that is when Krykus came in and started his slaughter- from behind. He played us, and now he's playing you. I want him dead, you want him dead, and the world will not mourn him."

"Why would you not just ask me? Why plan a grand escape?"

"Because you added to my pain. You had your men forced themselves on me. They called me whore, beat me, starved me, and mutilated my body with hot iron. Then you come to me and offer me comfort, a soft hand, food, water. You broke me, words I'm sure you're happy to hear. Because at the end of the day, I'm still your whore, a plaything, your slave. Believe me, I've pictured my revenge on you day after day."

"And why not get that revenge on me now?"

"I hate him far more than I hate you."

"Even after everything I had done to you?"

"Yes, my hatred runs deep for that lying sack of skin. He tore my village apart, killed my queen, my sister. I grew up with everyone in that village, knew them since birth, and he tore them away from me. I will get revenge with or without your help." Draco just stared at the women before him before his grim expression turned joyful.

"Hector!" A moment passed before a man came into the tent.

"Yes, sir?" Draco was scribbling something down on parchment.

"I need you to have this message delivered to Xena. If she agrees to come, she is to be unharmed and led straight here, understood?"

"Yes, sir, but ar-"

"Go." Draco left no room for argument and held out the scroll for Hector to take. When he was gone, he turned back to Ephiny with a smile. "You've grown on me, Amazon. Besides, I'm getting restless, and I could use a good bloodbath."

* * *

With Agathon gone, Xena and Gabrielle could finally relax. It had been a hard road these last couple of years, especially with the rise in the slave trade. She had watched two strong nations crumble; she once had her hand in that, but that was a long time ago. Every time she got close to stopping Krykus and Mezentius, they got away, and she was left wondering if she would ever get justice.

"Xena," Gabrielle knelt down beside her, lowering her voice. "someone's coming." Xena was sharpening her sword and continued as if nothing was wrong.

"Just one, stay here." Xena stood up, put her sword away, and headed into the darkness. Disappearing up into the trees to get behind the intruder. He was just a boy, and he looked petrified, "okay," She jumped down and walked out to meet him.

"Ah!" He fell backward and scooted away from her.

"I'm not going to hurt you. What are you doing out here?"

"I got a message from Draco for Xena, you are Xena, right?"

"I am; what's the message?" The boy reached into his satchel and pulled out the scroll. "Come on, warm yourself by the fire." She wouldn't leave him alone out here, it was getting late, and the forest was full of dangers.

Gabrielle made sure he had some stew and a blanket. He stuffed his face with gusto and smiled up at Gabrielle. She reached out her hand and tucked some hair behind his ear, "What's your name? How old are you?" He looked young, younger than she did when she hit the road.

"Kelvem," he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "I'm twelve; I'm just a messenger boy for the army. I don't fight; I don't do much of anything. My dad fights in Draco's army; he's so tough and cool. and-"

"Gabrielle, this is the moment I've been waiting for." Gabrielle stood and smiled down at Kelvem.

"Eat your stew, and I'll be right back." She walked over to Xena, "What are you talking about?" Xena handed Gabrielle the scroll, and she read it halfway through before pausing, "I don't know Xena, can we trust him?"

"No, but if he's going after Krykus. That means I can get my hands on Mezentius and revenge for Marcus. On top of that, we can help the amazons and get their queen back."

"The queen?" Gabrielle finished reading the scroll, eyes wide. "she's alive?"

"So it seems."

"Kelvem, does Draco have an amazon by the name of Ephiny?"

"Yeah, she's his favorite right now."

"Of course," Xena knew that Draco had a thing for the exotic. Amazon's had always been on the list of toys he wished to get.

"Krykus said he killed the queen." Gabrielle was rereading the letter as they talked.

"He said he killed a queen, but he didn't say which one. Okay, we leave first thing in the morning. Kid, any funny business, and you won't live to see your next birthday- got it?"

"Got it; I'm going to sleep now." When he settled down, Gabrielle walked over and tucked him. She turned back to Xena and pointed her finger at her breastplate.

"He's just a boy." She tapped it with purpose.

"I'm not going to kill him, just want to scare him straight. He's not a warrior; look at him."

"Why would they send him and not a thug?"

"Because they don't want to fight, they want to talk." Xena cupped Gabrielle's cheek and leaned in, her thumb running over her bottom lip. "I had plans for us tonight. Guess we'll wait," Gabrielle sighed and pressed closer to Xena, her hand running through her warrior's hair.

"Tell me, just in case we don't get to those plans," Gabrielle pouted and leaned up on her tiptoes, lips close to Xena's now. "Please," she whispered.

"Be patient," Xena closed the distance; her bard's lips were so very soft.

"It's been a whole cycle; every time we get close- we have to go save someone." They continued to kiss and enjoy each other's mouths; it started to get more intense. "Xena."

"We-"

"Need you, please."

"Gabrielle," Xena motioned towards the snoring Kelvem, and Gabrielle just smiled and grabbed hold of Xena's breastplate and pulled her out into the woods.

"We'll pretend he's Joxer and keep real quiet."

"It's been a cycle; neither one of us will be quiet." Xena took hold of Gabrielle's hand and brought them to her face. "I would like nothing better than to give you everything and more, but I planned on taking my time with you."

"Tell me how," Gabrielle rested her cheek against Xena's palm.

"Lay with me. We should sleep."

"Are you sure you're not evil?" Xena chuckled and placed a kiss on Gabrielle's nose.

"If I was, I would have killed the boy just so I could enjoy you."

"Very true."

"Now, get your butt in that bedroll so I can hold you."

"Okay, okay- cuddle bug."

"Darn right."


End file.
